


The Freedom in a Name

by Vel_Rose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Hunter!Kylo, Magic, Sex in the snow!, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, Wet Dream, Witch!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_Rose/pseuds/Vel_Rose
Summary: Snoke is dying, so he hires Kylo, an esteemed witch hunter, to retrieve a powerful witch rumored to have the power of immortality. Kylo gets more than he bargained for when he realizes that witch moved on long ago, and in her place is Rey, something Kylo is absolutely NOT prepared for.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Freedom in a Name

His orders were simple, find the witch of the north, the one who spoke of marvels and the future. Capture her and present the low life to King Snoke, ensure she predicts and makes a pathway for King Snoke's rein to be eternal. If such magic existed, she would have it. 

If she by chance refused servitude to the most powerful and wealthy king that ever lived, she was to be executed for practicing witchcraft within his land. 

Kylo was a witch hunter and in no place to argue. 

They were all rats in his opinion regardless of ability or potential. 

Kylo was hired with the King's merry band of personal mercenaries to ensure that the alternative outcome to capture was followed through appropriately, as killing a witch held the potential for nasty business. 

A witch, one with intuition, that had escaped the clutches of those who had hunted her in the past. The anticipated danger of the encounter had Kylo saddling his horse at dawn, the crisp air burning his nostrils with each inhale, every exhale a steady puff of hot air. North would be colder, and he wasn't sure half the men he would travel with would make it. 

His horse was leaning from foot to foot with him seated astride it by the time the mercs joined him in the courtyard, half of them asleep and the other half still drunk from the late-night drinking. Kylo was almost surprised a woman wasn't in tow of the band. The dark man frowned at the group, and the head if not the sleaziest of them all, Plutt, spoke against him, "Get off yer horse hunter, make room for the men," 

Plutt would later be the first to fall to a fit of travel sickness, a coward illness when they would discover the witch's symbols and carvings in trees. 

Kylo said nothing in response, the two swords strapped to his back and the blade at his side was enough to speak for his experience. 

The hunter worked best alone, his tracking skills often obstructed by the magpie chiding of uncouth men, his ability to concentrate and focus swallowed by their pit of stupidity. Each group in the past had done their best to convince him of some phantom comradery between cutthroats, Kylo loathed to teach them the clear distinction between himself and filth. Still, the King had insisted, and there was quite a bit of money in it for Kylo. 

Money was the only thing that he and the Mercenaries had in common. He wouldn't be half surprised if they opted to cut loose his ties once he ensured the witches capture. 

Days travel under the hoofbeats of horses and the grumbling of lesser men had turned the lush evergreens of Snoke's kingdom to skeletal limbs reaching for the grey sky. What was once a trail of well-worn gravel and dirt became saturated with the cold muddy slush of ice. 

The bare trees were skinned of bark by bear claws and deer antlers, the scratches burrowed into the already skeletal lumber. Their great branches grasped at the sky like boney claws, stretching onward and over the path of mud and ice like the cold embrace of death. 

In the distance, a valley of evergreens and mixed trees could be seen, all blanketed with snow, and further beyond, a storm billowed over high frozen mountain tops. Only desolate lands awaited beyond their caps. Those that were ready to die ventured there. 

After a few nights camp, and the many glowing eyes that had routinely revealed themselves in the darkness, flickering from the light of the fire, and the primal sounds of fucking and fighting, the screams of wild things, most of the men were ready to return to the warmed hall of King Snoke, even empty-handed. 

For the hunter, it meant they were getting closer. 

Witches were cunning creatures, they would mask themselves in all manner of ways, some through ethereal beauty, others through the culture of wealth, gypsies and pickpockets, and some, rare like the one he now hunted, used nature as their protection. 

This one was smart, sequestering herself in the frozen lands of the north, if the unforgiving weather didn't put you to sleep or turn you back after a lost limb, the animal life would finish you off. 

After another day's journey, they finally came across her signature carvings, the nondescript scratching in the trees around them became more distinct and intricate symbols, shapes, and letters scrawled along their great trunks. Some of the men had turned back, those that stayed didn't last much longer. The blueness of chill was overtaken by a pale sickness at the crunch of bone and decrepit armor beneath their feet. The retching of weak-minded mercenaries filled the air as the hunter dismounted his horse. 

Crouching down low, he studied the armor of each figure, all of it old, all of it from waring kingdoms, this witch must be ancient. Kylo frowned and took a rib bone in his gloved palm, inspecting the bones for any signs of magic residue, any signature spell. He found only the scrapes of sword slashes and impalements. The bone crunched to dust under the pressure of his fist, and Kylo stood to remount his horse, ready to capture her with a renewed vigor. 

Only five mercs had remained from their band of 20, even so, they bemoaned the journey, doubting their objective, suggesting they go find a random woman who practiced medicine and to present her to King Snoke. They thought their musings to be near successful if they tried, Kylo held no such delusions. 

Upon seeing the bodies of all the men of days past, the warrant for her head became more of a personal vendetta than for the monetary reward awaiting his return. 

Kylo did not like many things in life, among them was soggy bread, liars, and worms in his garden fruit, above all else, however, was surprises. 

So while the small pack of men behind him cheered and laughed at the sight of a small village tucked in the cover of evergreen giants, Kylo gripped the reins so tight his cloves crackled. Witches did not live in communities, and those that did would use them as thralls, meat shields as she escaped. If Kylo made a move, everyone in the village, innocent or not, would be dead by his or her hand. 

With teeth clenched, he dismounted his horse and walked over to the small inn and stable with the group of merc's in tow. They were all too happy to pile in and demand lagers of ale and warm food. The poor girl behind the bar was so taken aback she stuttered and even looked toward Kylo's quiet form for help. 

An older man had appeared to relieve her, placing a massive paw on her slim shoulder and smiling with crinkled eyes and a proud mustache. 

Kylo was in little mood to converse and found himself a seat by the fire, listening to the crackle and spit of flames, allowing the heat to thaw his soaked and frigid body. 

He knew not how long he sat there, eyes glazed over as the heat of the hearth tightened and dried the skin of his face, and frazzled his drying hair. He only came to when the bar girl from before knelt at his side, "And for you? Food, drink? Or maybe a bed for the night?" 

He took a moment to consider her, something about her thick accent stirring a tick in him, "Some roast if you have any, and bread, doesn't matter if its stale," 

She stood up wordlessly and returned sometime later with his platter of warmed rabbit and pheasant roast, hardy winter vegetables thick in some sort of sauce lay on display beside it. A small plate of steaming bread and what looked to be lard beside it. 

The fire had dimmed to coals, clearly, it was late in the night and his eyes stung after days of road sleep. A few coins from his purse sat for the girl on his plates as he stood and walked in search of a bed. 

A room seemed to have been reserved for him, and though such kindness by the innkeeper wasn't unheard of, given the presence of a witch in the village the show of hospitality struck him as odd. Still, Kylo lit a candle on the table side and got to removing his travel armor. The buckles and clasps fell away at his expert touch, his boots and outer trousers went next, leaving him in his underclothes. A pair of draws and a cloth shirt to protect his skin from chafing. His three blades sat at the ready beside the pillow. 

Slowly, with a soft pained exhale, Kylo lowered himself onto the furs, breathing evenly and falling into a much-needed rest. 

He woke to the warmth of the sun, and a sweet breeze on his skin. Hair tickled his chin and cheeks, and he swatted the presence away. His palm connected with human warmth, and skin heated by sunlight. A drawl of a giggle sounded, and he cracked his eyes open to the face of the inn girl. 

A weight sat astride his hips and thighs, her much more tender touch rested atop his chest. She was matching him in regards to clothing, small clothes nearly transparent under the harsh sun above. Her brown tresses of hair framing their faces as she leaned down, providing a gentle shade and enveloping him in her sweet scent. 

Her body slid along his, laying atop him and canting her hips to his. A low groan sounded from Kylo's lips, and she took the moment to lean down and taste them. 

It was a tender swipe of the tongue, inquisitive and delightful before their lips melded together, hands grasping supple flesh, kneading the tender muscle and curve. 

Her breaths were short puffs of mirth against his skin, the taste of her tongue and lips sweet and distinct, her scent mellow and soft and pliable. Kylo pulled her closer, wrapping an arm about her waist, drawing a fretful mewl from her mouth when their sexes met. 

Her hands found his shoulders, gripping and digging and pushing against him, e wanted to devour her. 

"Wait, please," Came her soft voice, the thick accent from before dug into his chest. 

Kylo was helpless beneath her, eager for her taste, desperate for her returned desire. The hunter gazed up at her form with wide lustful eyes, taking in her face and all its beauty. A smattering of freckles dusted her skin, nearly concealed by the heated pink flush of her cheeks and nose, her eyes were soft like honey and tree sap and matched the waves of her hair. 

"What is it?" His voice sounded before his lips moved, and Kylo's brows furrowed at the sensation, the feeling of peace he had with her ebbing away into something else. 

Concern took over her features, and Kylo was caught between wanting to soothe the creases from her face and growling at her. Confused by his own feelings, he almost missed what she had said. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Looking for you," He answered, entranced. His mind was done with talking, and he sat up to burry his face in her bosom, squeezing her waist closer, breathing her in. Slowly, experimentally, he rolled his hips up into her, drawing a quiet sound from her breast. His palm tucked beneath her thigh and gripped, cradling her closer and grounding her body to his. A huff of heated lust fell past his lips, and he drew his tongue over the supple mounds of her breast. 

Her thin fingers carded through his hair, her response eager as she pulled his face closer, rolling her own hips into his own. Kylo grew tense beneath her, swirling his tongue about her skin, tasting her with his lips, pulling down her garment to reveal her small but supple bosom. His mouth latched onto a rosy bud peaking a soft mound, one he massaged with his free palm. 

He ate up her soft pants and gasps, rolling his hips as she ground into his thigh. His breeches tighter by the moment, growing painful at the suggestion of her own moist heat grinding against it. Kylo groaned and shifted her, slotting his hardened member between her legs, both covered by cloth but close enough to draw stars. 

Her grip on his hair grew nearly painful, but he continued lapping at her skin, moving over to her neglected mound and giving it equal attention with his tongue and teeth. A needy whine sounded, and the goddess atop him trembled. 

_More._ She seemed to tell him, pulling him closer and pushing him down at the same time, Kylo bucked into her, earning a delighted gasp and a whine for more. The hunter pulled back, taking in her bliss as she ground against him. 

His hands found her hips, fingers depressing her soft skin and dragging her over his needy manhood. Her eyes cracked open, hazy, and muddled with desire, her fingers found the space between them and fumbled with his draws. 

Kylo caught up to her, his hands encircling her wrists stopping her actions. It took several gasps of air, his mind hazy with need, "Do you want this?" 

He watched her eyes go wide with surprise, then the sappy depths water with tears. He cupped her face, and couldn't get more out beyond her slow smile and the gentle press of her lips to his. 

Kylo woke to the scent of ice, dirt, and a fresh hearth. Bleary-eyed, the ceiling of old knotted wood greeted him with the grey of early morning, and the hunter drew an arm over his eyes, coming to terms with the hardened cock between his legs that desired his attention. 

So, the witch was the inn girl, no doubt she knew what he was the moment he walked in. His mind was resolute now, no matter how pleasant the dream, he doubted he was the only recipient of such a thing. She was a cunning creature, using base desires against him. His body, however, trembled at the thought of her solid weight atop him, her gentle scent, and intoxicating taste. 

Kylo sat up and dressed for the day, pointedly ignoring the urge to tend to himself. He would not fall prey to the rut she seemed to trigger in him. He held little hope that the men he traveled with were strong enough to do the same. 

The hunter had done this many times, and had experienced the bewitching of a witch, but had never fallen prey so much as to this one. Her power over him concerned him, her advantage over him angered him. Personal vendetta indeed. 

Kylo stepped out into the inn and paused, the sounds of male rutting faint but present, and the inn girl nowhere to be found. 

The snow had fallen fresh that night, and the day was muffled and thin. The air warmer in his lungs as he walked through the street. In the brightening sunrise, he found tracks, fresh and small, and human. Fists clenched at his sides, Kylo followed her pathway into the woods, smoke rising from a stack in the near distance. 

The crunch of powder below his boots was his only company as he marched on, catching the dancing figures in the corners of his eyes, aware of her games, and irritated at them. 

His breath warmed his face as he breathed, and he had walked a considerable distance from the village, but looking behind him, it had remained a few paces away. A growl tore from his throat and he searched the trees for telltale signs of the witch's cloak. A subtle rippling and shimmering in the ozone around him. 

What he found instead gave him pause. Beyond the trees ahead a small blue flame danced in the trees, swaying and giggling like a distant memory of childhood. 

A wisp. 

Kylo straightened his aggressive stance and walked closer slowly, wisps held many mysteries, some said they were the souls of lost children, others said they were messengers of fate. Kylo understood them as meddlers, and clearly, they had taken a liking to the witch here. When the flame sat still at his feet, the hunter crouched down, feeling no heat from the flame, he asked it, "Do you know where she is?" 

With a giggle and a snuff of flame, it disappeared in a flicker and ignited a small distance away. Kylo straightened his legs and marched after the small cyan glow. 

After rounding a few trees, and spotting the protective runes painted onto them, the witch's hut was revealed. 

A harsh contrast to the frozen wasteland around him, the few paces surrounding her cottage bloomed with the refreshing greenery of springtime. Bugs seen only in the season fluttered about the windows and garden area beside the house. Smoke flowed gently from the stack atop it, and the door sat ajar before him. 

The hunter gripped his silver sword and drew it, relishing the sound of the metal brushing the scabbard, and swung it by his waist anxiously. Cautiously, he circled the garden area and fenceline she had built, making way to the door that sat open in wait for him. 

The hearth gave a warm glow to the wood and furniture inside, plants decorated every corner and edge of the cottage, a kitted rug sat before the gentle fire, a deer skull mounted above the stone place. 

Even though the scent of hardy winter vegetables, similar to those he ate the night before, teased his senses, Kylo pushed the door closed behind him and zeroed his attention on the woman sitting before the cooking pot. 

She wore an earthy garb, mixtures of browns and oranges, and darkened greens draped about her slim figure almost angelically. Her amber locks of hair were twisted up atop her head and tied with an ornate braid of leather and jewels. A quarterstaff, similar to a bladeless halberd rested on the wall beside her, a bow and quiver mounted above that. 

For a long moment, neither of them spoke, he simply watched as her spine grew rigid and her stirring slower. Kylo gripped his silver blade with white knuckles, "So you seduce those around you in to your service," A sharp accusation, one that made her flinch like a maiden. The hunter curled his lip in disgust, "Hundreds of years old by the graveyard of bodies outside this little village you have stolen, and yet you couldn't create something more distinctive or resistible?" 

He expected her fury when she finally faced him, he did not expect the pang in his chest at the sight of unshed tears. Her spells in his sleep must have held a deeper hold on him than he originally thought. Still, he had a job to finish, 

"I am not a lesser man, witch, your presence has been ordered in the court of King Snoke," 

"A lesser man would have stayed in the dream with me, and not asked my permission," Her words were sharp and soft, like a fine blade they nearly dismantled his anger. He watched her stand slowly, her face changing into easy confidence. "You come here under the direction of others with darkness in your heart, you want something from me, all men do," 

Kylo watched warily as she stepped close to the edge of his blade, "So tell me, hunter, what is it you desire?" 

"You do not know me, witch," He snarled, twisting his blade through her, watching her form vanish. 

From behind him, she spoke softly, "And you know nothing of me, hunter," He spun, bringing the force of his anger onto a downward slash, cutting into the wood of the door. 

His gaze was a smolder as she sat before the hearth again, looking almost disappointed, "Do you wish to fight?" 

"I have been ordered to take your head if you do not come willingly," He told her, searching the room for any wards she may have placed down. The witch seemed to regard him evenly then, sizing him up a moment before a soft sigh passed her lips. 

The dream Kylo had, surged to the forefront of his mind, and he nearly faltered, instead he was overcome by anger, "How dare you cast petty tricks on me," He was upon her in a second, destroying the stool she sat upon with a clean cut. The wood crumbled beneath his force, and he heard her front door open, her staff missing from the wall.

She stood in the clearing, heels in the snow as she faced him, "I am not the witch you are looking for, I assure you,"

"How could you possibly know?" Kylo sneered, advancing on her with a powerful downward stroke. She was nimble and strong, her own counter a swift whack to his core. 

"Maz was the witch who lived here before me, an oracle, someone who sees all directions of time," Kylo twisted backward, slicing a horizontal line for her chest gritting his teeth as she ducked. His two-handed thrust downward was parried by her staff, earning him another hard hit to the shoulder pad. 

A grunt tumbled from his lips, and he nearly seethed with rage, she was toying with him, "Enough talk, surrender or I will send you to Hell," She seemed stunned for a moment but took no heed to his claim. "You were the only one I sent the dream to, hunter, I have no quarrel with you," 

"You created one when you enslaved a village," Kylo spun the blade at his side again, desperately ignoring the shocked expression on her face. 

"You saw the whisp and yet you could not tell?" She stood from her pounce and rested her staff in her grip, "None of them are human, they are here under my protection from monsters," Her expression darkened, "From men like you," 

Kylo snapped, throwing his weight into her, tossing her body back into the snow like a sack of rice, he advanced on her fallen form, her staff raised uselessly in her defense. The offending wood was batted away by his silver sword, her cry sounding on deaf ears, and he lowered himself beside her, slotting their legs together as he raised the blade above her. 

The witch stared up wide-eyed at his distressed face, her breaths coming short and hurried, the rise and fall of her chest disturbing her cloak. For a moment, she appeared like any other maiden, beautiful and fair, but he knew she needed to be removed. Cut out from the plane they resided. 

He watched her fist snow between her fingers and raised the blade for his final strike. Her voice came softly, tears surfacing in her honey tree sap eyes, "If I am to die today, give me your name," 

"Give me yours," He growled, knowing the power behind names. Her eyes fluttered shut a moment, her body relaxing into the snow as she swallowed, "Rey," She breathed, opening her eyes and regarding him with a serene peace. 

For a moment, the hunter faltered, she was the first to go willingly, unless it was all a ruse, so he allowed her a moment, "Kylo," He responded, watching as she smiled softly. 

"For what its worth," She whispered, "You were my first kiss," It was so easy at that moment to forget that she held the potential to be an ageless being, that her kind hadn't razed cities to the ground and drowned young and old in rivers of blood and war. At that moment, he saw her as the young, scared, brave woman she was, even with a blade poised above her. 

In silence, Kylo trembled above her, at odds with needing to kill her and wanting to throw his blade as far as possible. He briefly wondered if she had cast some sort of demoralizing spell on him, but knew inherently, that she was not the cause. No Kylo's young and inexperienced heart was to blame. 

All of his foes before had been nasty, gutter rats, scheming individuals that whence defeated revealed their grotesque true form. Kylo could sense deceit and felt none of it from her, even her form was true as the blood in his veins. In all other ways than her birthed abilities, she was innocent. 

Was he truly the monster she saw him as? Would he become one if he killed her here and now? He felt her hands encircle his, and pull down on the blade. He listened to her cloak tear gently, and the soft sear of her skin to silver, "Stop," He commanded, curving his spine and pulling the blade from her. 

The witch - _Rey_ \- appeared confused, afraid now that her choice to go peacefully had been removed. 

His voice was so quiet in the forest around them, it almost didn't register, "I am not a monster,"

She leaned up slowly and pressed her lips to the exposed hollow of his throat, and he swallowed thickly. Her trembling hands rested on his waist, "No, you're not," She agreed, humming into his skin. Kylo dropped the blade in the snow beside them, ignoring the wet soak of his knees and shins, and at the press of her lips he pulled her up to wrap her legs about his waist. 

He caged around her, cradling her from the cold air and burying her into the blanket of powder snow, he nuzzled into her hair and shoulder, widening his knees and pulling her closer by her wrists. 

_Please_ she seemed to whisper, and his lips slanted to hers. A pleased noise sounded from her, and she canted her hips up to his. Her lingering taste was tart and sweet and distinctly _her_ that Kylo licked the seam of her lips experimentally. Needing to taste her tongue with his, he groaned into her when she let him in with a wet slide of her tongue. 

Their noses brushed as they tilted into a comfortable place, lips slanted, open and plush together, their tongues mingled and traced experimentally. Kylo trembled atop her, fingers digging into her wrists. He needed more of her. His tongue thrust into her mouth, sliding against her teeth, licking the roof of her mouth. Rey whithered and moaned below him, and he pressed his hips to her hidden warmth. 

They saw stars, and he pulled back, watching a thin string of saliva follow them. He leaned back down, as she leaned up and devoured her puffy and glistening lips, sinking his teeth into them and sucking, drawing pleased mewls from her chest. 

Kylo held her wrists in one hand and used his newly freed appendage to caress every part of her he could manage. Rey shuddered at his touch, arching into it and squirming closer, rocking her hips against his, seeking that slotted connection with his manhood. 

_Please Kylo_ she seemed to beg, panting hard and heady, her body overheated in the snow below. His fingers dipped into her draws below her cloak, pressing against the soft expanse of her stomach, brushing her navel tenderly, dipping and curling past the soft thatch of hair. 

Rey broke the kiss and gasped, throwing her head back as his fingers dipped into her wet heat.

Smooth and welcoming, Kylo kissed and bit her throat and collar as he explored her folds. She trembled against him, crushing her hips up to his, seeking his fingers to go deeper. Noticing her impatience, Kylo released her wrists and lifted her cloak enough to reveal her untouched breasts. 

Thumbing a particularly knotted area of her sex, he felt her jot and preen with pleasure, his lips encircling a perfect pink bud at the peak of her breast as he did so. "Kylo!" Came her warning, her plea, his fingers drenched in her fluids, he prodded her entrance with a wave of euphoric curiosity. Experimentally, he nibbled her breast as he dipped his fingers into her tight heat. 

The groan of satisfaction from her made his hips buck, were his mouth unoccupied he would have cursed at how tightly her body suctioned his two fingers. Her body went taut, hips trembling as he curled his fingers inward, pumping slowly, he felt her teeter on the edge of some unspoken precipice. 

_Let go_ , he told her. Her response was a sharp cry and several quiet whines, her body snapping into a fit of shudders, legs tense about his waist. Her body clenched about his digits like a vice, and he was rewarded with a small gush of heat. 

When he removed his fingers, he was rewarded with a disdainful gasp. For a moment, they lay there panting. Kylo took in her flushed and blissful expression, smirking almost smugly when he realized he had given her that pleasure. 

Slowly, Kylo returned his attention to his now soaked fingers and gave them an inquisitive lick. He was rewarded with the tang of honey and tart of fruit, the strain in his breeches painful as his hardened member throbbed for her. Her taste was divine, and he sought her lips again, melding them together and slipping his tongue to hers. 

Rey palmed his hip and waist, eventually sliding her hand over his manhood. Kylo groaned into her mouth and rolled his hips into her gentle squeezing and petting. 

_I want you_ , they felt, and her fingers worked at her own draws as he lowered his. Kylo took in the sight of her glistening pink folds, and grasped his cock in hand, hissing softly as his own clear fluid leaked from the head. 

A quiet moment was stolen when they locked eyes, the desire and lust compounded, there was a sweetness below all of it. Kylo's hand grasped Rey's, lacing their fingers together as he pulled her closer again, he leaned down and placed a slow kiss on her raw sensitive lips. Rey shivered and arched into him. 

Kylo buried his face into the crook of her neck, holding the top of her thigh with his free hand, lining up with her entrance, and sighing at her slick coating him. Rey panted quietly when he pressed forward, pushing his cock head into her folds, parting her entrance, and pushing her legs open wider as he leaned forward. 

Rey groaned head tilted back as he pushed deeper, seating himself in her inch by inch. Kylo cursed beside her, overwhelmed by the tight suction of her body, enthralled by the wet heat that squeezed his manhood. "Fuck, Rey," He cursed, holding her closer when she began to squirm uncomfortably, a soft whine when he met resistance, a jerk of his hips pushed past it even with her quiet hiss. He pressed soft kisses to her face and chest, squeezing her hand in his. 

_More_. She begged, rocking her hips to his, grinding her nub to his pubic bone. Kylo groaned and dug his fingers into her supple thigh. Her skin red and raw from his attentions and the snow below them, he bottomed out and took a moment to collect himself. 

_Move please_ , Kylo obeyed, breathing in her intoxicating scent as he drew his cock in and out of her, rocking their hips together with quiet slaps and squelches of wet skin. The obscene sounds urging him on, he began to rut against her, crushing her knotted bud against his body, pressing his thumb against it in hard unforgiving circles, her quim clamped down on him like a vice and he hissed. 

The gush of warmth that followed made him grip her hips, her hands moved to his hair with stinging tugs. Her cries sounded like bells in his ears, her legs pushed wide open for him, her body hiccuping with each forced breath. 

_Harder,_ She cried, and Kylo dug his fingers into her skin hard enough to bruise, rutting into her and crushing that little hardened nub between his fingers. He drew back to watch how well she took him, how her body squeezed and sucked his cock back in with each thrust, her fluids glistening on her thighs and in that patch of hair. Watching the way she took him made him shudder, and he breathed her name, desperate for her to follow his impending end. 

"Yes-Kylo-please!" She cried, trembling and hiccuping as he brutalized her pussy. He hit a hardened nub at the back of her, and forced his cock head against it with each thrust, watching as her eyes rolled shut and lips parted in loud cries of bliss. Kylo cursed when her body trembled, taut again and rolling to a snap he would feel. 

_Kylo_ He heard, and gave her a rushed kiss on her bitten lips, thrusting while she clamped down like a vice, sucking his cock deeper, fluttering around it, and gushing her heat against him. Kylo came undone with a loud grunt and pant, bucking wildly and stiffly into her, emptying his load while she milked him. For a moment, they continued to undulate, forcing his seed deeper and against that hardened nub inside her.

Kylo sighed and pressed his face into the crook of her neck. Satiated but eager for more, still hard and wanting inside her, he wrapped his arms around her lower back, and gently caressed her face. Marveling at the rosy flush to her tanned cheeks, her half-lidded eyes shimmering with life. 

Slowly he leaned down, nuzzling his nose into the skin beneath her ear, breathing her in, and pressing her body firm to his. His words came out softly, softer than anything he's ever said before, "Freedom," Her fingers carded through his hair slowly, tenderly, prompting him to continue, "Freedom from this servitude, freedom from this life," 

"From your history?" She inquired, gingerly wrapping an arm about his waist above her, pressing her fingers into him as if to anchor him, "Freedom from the choices you have made... One might call it a fresh start," Kylo nodded into her skin, pressing an affectionate kiss there before pulling back to catch her gaze. 

"There is a condition," He muttered, an uncharacteristic glimmer in his eyes.

"Anything," She promised. 

"I want it to be with you," She wore her surprise easily, eyes widening and lips parting. She cupped his face, searching for signs of deceit, and found none. 

A slow, tearful, joyful smile spread on her face, her lips pressing to his and her arms encircling his neck. 

"Yes Kylo, anything," She breathed. 

None of the mercenaries of the hunters' band returned. And none that he sent out in search of the hunter, who now had a sizable bounty on his head, had ever returned successfully. It was as if he vanished from anything Snoke touched. Years passing as the man grew older, growing frantic in his search for a witch to prolong his life to no avail, eventually taking ill. 

Somewhere, far from his empire, a young couple walked slowly through a field of flowers and golden grasses, childish laughter bubbling into the air between them, a tiny body swinging and giggling between their parent's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This has been finished for some time and just required some editing. My biggest worry is that it's mostly porn, and I'm not very good with it. Nonetheless, please enjoy it and let me know if you have any criticisms.


End file.
